


All Shades Of Blue Petals

by PhoenixCreates



Series: Klance One Shots (PhoenixCreates) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCreates/pseuds/PhoenixCreates
Summary: (I kinda chnaged the rules of how the disease works in the end but whatever.)He watched as the azure petals, blotched with red, fall from his lips. They fall into the red stained sink the raven was currently looking into.





	All Shades Of Blue Petals

He watched as the azure petals, blotched with red, fall from his lips. They fall into the red stained sink the raven was currently looking into.

He felt salt water push against his bottom eye lids. Release is all the tears wanted. Release of this pain is all that Keith wanted.

He look up at himself. Turquoise petals stick to his chin, blood acting as glue. Teary eyes, and yet no tears on his face. He dare not let them fall as that shows more signs as weakness. They show more signs to how he feels.

"Why him..." he sobbed to himself, "Why did it have to be him." He choked on the last word. Him. Keith knew that this feeling would get in the way.

Missions got harder. He couldn't breath at times, turquoise petals were coughed up. Shiro would worry, ask if he was okay. Hunk would tell him to breath slowly, but he couldn't. Blue flowers were caught in his throat. Blue flowers grew in his lungs. 

Keith sobbed some more, breath hitched as he felt his throat close. More coughing and more trying to breath. It wasn't working. His feelings gave him more pain than the Galra.

He's sick of it, but he couldn't do anything.

Keith knew it was almost dinner time, and Hunk wants everyone to be there. He took a cloth that has already been dyed red by the scarlet liquid in the sink. He wipes down the sink, making it spotless once again. The petals went into a black box. Full flower heads fulled the box with broken petals. Always teal, azure, turquoise. Blue.

The petals matched his armor and his eyes. They showed who Keith couldn't get his mind off of. They showed how he would never love him back. 

Keith knew this disease was only caused by one-sided love. How couldn't he not know. It was occurred often. There is no cure. Only way to rid of the flowers is for their love to love them back, or they would die. They slowly kill him slowly, swallowing up his lungs and taking them for their own oxygen. 

Oxygen that Keith needed to breath, talk, think, live. Keith shook his head and ran out the room. He need to tell him, he didn't want to die. 

Keith ran though the castles hallow quite halls. 'Where is he?' Keith growled, and hopped he didn't start coughing again. 

He made his way to the dinning hall. He looked inside hoping to find the blue paladin, instead he found the yellow, green, and black... no blue. 

"W-where's Lance? I- I need to talk to him!" Keith screamed.

Shiro looked to him worried, "What is it? Something wrong Keith?" 

Keith shook his head, "No no no, I just.. I just need to find Lance."

"Last time I saw him he was going to train." Pidge pushed her glasses up, now wearing a worried face like the others. 

Keith ran. Breathing became harder. Keith chanted in his head, 'Please be there, please be there'. As he reached the training room the blue paladin was just leaving. Keith stopped, short of breath and lost for words. 

Lance looked over to him, worried. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

Keith couldn't stop he. The blue petals now came up, stained in scarlet. "Keith!"

Keith fell to his knees. 'No... I didn't want him to see.' He coughed more. Lance got more worried. Keith noticed him glace down the hall. Keith tried to get words out. "Do-don't... l-l-lea-leave... m-me."

"I... I wont leave you Keith. Please... tell me whats wrong!"

"I..." Keith coughed more blood, a whole flower falling from his lips. Keith gasped for more breath. He gulped down his fear, "I... l-love.... y-y-you." Keith couldn't stop the coughs. Until Lance hugged him. Keith lungs started to fill with more air, flowers seem to disappear. 

"I love you too Keith. Always have."

Keith was in pain for not telling Lance. The flowers helped him, by giving him unbearable pain.


End file.
